


Trust

by revior



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: An observation appeared in Myrcella’s head, an observation that she quite valued.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon & Jaime Lannister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Winter Is Coming... With 100 Words





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadiavandyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/gifts).



Myrcella looked at the man in front of her. Even if she wasn’t sure what her true feelings about him were, she knew that there was something special.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Jaime.

Myrcella was startled, snapped out of her peaceful thoughts with those sudden words. “I realized something.”

“What did you realize?” he asked.

“It might sound amusing to you, but I realized that I trusted you. It sounds amusing, but it means a great deal to me.”

“Good, because I trust you too.”

And Myrcella realized, her feelings didn’t really matter. He did.


End file.
